This invention relates to a method and apparatus for debarking tree sections.
There is a substantial need for fuller utilization of pulp wood in view of increasing demand and resource limitations. At present, processing losses may account for up to 70% of a tree cut. To a substantial degree, these losses have resulted from the inability of existing equipment to debark both relatively large logs and relatively smaller limb sections or treetops. The tendency, therefore, was to employ log debarking equipment and to discard the smaller tree limb portions. In the pulp and paper industry, efficient bark removal is especially important because only small quantities of bark can be tolerated in the pump mixture. For example, approximately 4% is the upper limit of bark content that will be accepted by both pulp mills.